residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil 4 (2024)
A Reboot of the prototype of Resident Evil 4 with the dark fog. No rabid Spanish villagers. Features dodgy camera angles. Blurry, painted on backgrounds, tank controls and limited ammunition/healing items and zombies. Primary Inventiry Healing Items *Green Herbs Heals 33% health. Mix them with other herbs to increase their effect. *Red Herbs Useless on its own but when combined with green herbs, fully restores health. *Blue Herbs Heals poison. *Herb Garden Has only one colour of herb but can be reused many times. *First aid spray Fully restores health. Weapons and Ammunition *Combat knife Melee weapon. Is very weak and as such should only be used on zombies. *Handgun Takes 9mm ammunition. Useful on weak monsters such as zombies and zombie dogs. *Shotgun Aim upwards to decapitate zombies. Useful up to Hunters but they may be too fast for practical use. *Submachine gun Unlock by getting a B rank. *Grenade Launcher A versatile weapon. Has different types of ammunition. Normal rounds, flame rounds, acid rounds and BOW gas rounds. *Magnum A powerful handgun. But ammunition is difficult to find. Save for bosses. *Infra red goggles Allows you to see a Regenerator/Iron Maiden's weak points. *Rocket Launcher Unlock by getting an A rank. Monsters *Zombie Slow, shambling corpses. Weak but dangerous in large numbers or in narrow corridors. *Runners 28 days later style zombies. Rabid people essentially. Fast and deadly in large crowds. *Zombie dogs Weak but fast. Watch out for their arm grab. *Dr Salvador A chainsaw man with a burlap sack on his head. Can decapitate with his chainsaw. *Garador A guy with sharp claws, is blind but has very sensitive hearing. *Mr Boom A Runner with a stick of dynamite. Will try to hug you then explode. *Nosquitos A bug like BOW that latches onto you and vomits acid. *Varador Looks like a cross between the Alien and the Predator. There are only two of them in the whole game. Deadly but very weak against cold. (Luckily for you there are liquid nitrogen barrels in its lair.) *Giants Giant ogre like beings. Will try to squeeze you to death or stomp on you. Its weak point is on its back. *Satanic priests Carries a scythe. May try to kidnap Ashley. *Regenerator Can regrow body parts and quickly slide across the ground if you remove its legs. Attacks by biting. It has five weak points inside that you must destroy all of, otherwise it will just regenerate. *Iron Maiden Same as above but now has spikes and will try to hug you. Ouch! *Hunter Fast and deadly. Attacks with claws and decapitates characters with low health. *The Fog Also known as the black fog. The T-Ourobos Virus in its raw form without a host. If you enter a room with it, just leave. It can't be defeated. Bosses *Leviathan An aquatic monster that live in the lake. Killing it is mandatory if you want to safely cross the lake. *Trenchcoat guy Extremely strong, even in human form. Turns into a monster with scyth like claws. *Garadors, Varadors, Satanic priest. The guardians of the castle. Kill all these powerful monsters to get to Salazar. *U-3 A terrifying monster encountered in the mines. *Tyrant The guardian of the Salazar laboratory. *Krauser An old friend of Leon's. *Ramon Salazar The annoying squirt gets vored and turned into a monster. *Lord Saddler The true mastermind behind the events of NotSpain Island. And the head of the Satanic cult. You fight him as human and his monster form. Category:Fictional Games Category:Reboots